Fluid Connections
by andromeda90
Summary: Bruce is having trouble with his past and connecting with his new team. However, he finds himself creating connections with those that he had never thought of before. pre-slash Loki/bruce, some darcy!


Series: Hulk's Own Trickster

Title: Fluid Connections

Warning: angst, hints of spousal abuse and child abuse

Pairing/Characters: pre Bruce/Loki, Darcy, Coulson

Disclaimer: Do not own the characters! sadness...

Rating: pg-13

Summary: Bruce is having trouble with his past and connecting with his new team. However, he finds himself creating connections with those that he had never thought of before.

AN: first try at writing bruce banner/hulk, gawh..._ i love him, i just...find it hard to write him...gaawh...hope you enjoy this...even if it is rather long...

* * *

><p>It wasn't suppose to have made him react this way. It was a simple news report.<br>Mother, murdered by Father, their three year old's cries alerted the neighbors. Father being prosecuted for involuntary manslaughter.  
>He shuts his eyes and focuses on controlling his breath, because he is so close to letting Hulk out...because he knows that the Father won't receive as many years as he should. Because he doesn't hear anything about the three year old, as if she didn't matter.<br>He is thankful that he is the only one in the living room space; usually he can keep his calm, but not this time and it worries Bruce as to what that means.  
>The sound of people making their way closer makes Bruce react, he turns the channel to some random show, before picking his tea up and slipping away from the room.<br>It was not that he did not like the others (except Stark) but he was still not used to being on a team and interacting with people in such close quarters. Give him people to heal and he was fine, he could be a doctor...

* * *

><p>Bruce sighed as he placed his mug on one of the counters. Never bring food or drinks into lab, but Bruce was pretty sure that it really stopped being a problem when gamma radiation turned him into the "jolly green giant." (courtesy of Stark)<br>In between trying to save the world, learning to control himself, and trying to get along with the others, it was hard to find time to do research. He glanced around his lab and sighed, because it had been a while since he had been in a proper lab environment.  
>With Betty.<br>He can't stop himself from thinking about her sometimes. It is the right thing, keeping away from her, allowing her to move on with her life, to find someone that would be good for her.  
>In the end, she was too good for him and it was proven by the many times she was there for him, even in his Hulk form. This was the right thing to do.<br>With that last thought, Bruce threw himself into his lab work, deciding to work on creating medicine for the inhabitants of the remote Indian villages that would help them recover. They didn't have the right alimention and it is hard to provide it all with just vitamins, which leads to later generations being less healthy and more prone to suffering from the same disease.

Perhaps he could improve certain fruits and vegetables? in a way that would cost less and could be distributed to the third world countries?

Bruce was caught up in working in his lab that he had lost track of time. He didn't realize he had been there the whole day until he had to sit down and rubbed sleep from his eyes. He hadn't eaten anything the whole day. He couldn't help remembering that Betty would have to remind him to eat. He smiled softly before grabbing up his mug and going to find some food.

Bruce made his way into the kitchen and rummaged through it, wondering what there was to eat. He frowned when he saw a number of pizza boxes stuffed into the huge refrigerator they had. Apparently, no one knew how to cook in this place. Not for the first time, he wondered just why they lived in this Avengers Mansion, it was bound to be a disaster. As proven by the many post its on each pizza box that belonged to a different person and that person was threatening another person. He just shook his head and pulled his head from out of the refrigerator.

"Hey, you looking for something to eat? want some pancakes?"  
>Bruce jumped slightly, before he whirled around to see who that was.<br>"Whoa, relax there!" Bruce frowned as he stared at the girl sitting at the counter. She looked familiar but he couldn't quite placed her.  
>"I am Darcy, Jane's intern?" Darcy supplied with a grin, waving her fork around.<br>Right, Bruce did remember meeting the physicist and her intern. He had heard the story of the physicist hitting Thor with a car and this Darcy girl tazering Thor. They were definitely two lively girls with a lot of spunk.

"Hello, I do recall meeting you...the name is Bruce Banner." Bruce introduced himself, walking over and placing his mug down.  
>"You mean the Son of Banner? or the Plant Giant?" Darcy grinned, waggling her eyebrows at him.<br>Bruce pursed his lips as he thought of the names that Thor had tried out. Plant Giant was definitely everyone's favorite.  
>"Why are you here?" Bruce asked instead, preparing more tea for himself.<p>

"Because I was hungry and pancakes sounded good." Darcy stated, causing Bruce to finally realize that yes, Darcy was eating pancakes and that there was a plate full of them on the counter.  
>" But why are you here." Bruce asked again, deciding to hey, eat some pancakes as well. Honestly, he was too tired to really think about cooking anything else.<p>

"Jane and I got a call actually, from Thor that he wanted to see us. It prob has something to do with the aurora borealis and eclipses that they want Jane to help figure out what could cause it." Darcy shrugged, grabbing more syrup and pouring it over her pancakes.  
>"So are you still her intern then?" Bruce asked, honestly curious.<p>

"Yep, I am her assistant again!"  
>Bruce was going to respond when he saw that the television was on in the living room.<p>

"Where you watching the news?" Bruce asked with a raised eyebrow to Darcy.  
>"I am doing political science, I have to be on top of the news." Darcy shrugged, grabbing her plate and moving to sit in front of the TV.<p>

Bruce could see the TV just fine from where he was. It was that moment that he had his attention directed to the TV, that the news reporter began informing the motion of the 34 year old woman killed by her husband. It was obviously going to happen, because that is just what happened in Bruce's life.

He froze, watching as the news reporter talked to neighbors, as the man was bombarded with questions as he was led to court. It was not a big deal, not more than any other. Why was this affecting him so?

The little girl is then showed with the social services, who are trying to find family that can take care of her. She has long black hair and hazel eyes. Her eyes are brimming with tears and fear and she doesn't understand everything that is going on.  
>Bruce didn't want to see anymore. Without saying anything, he left for his room.<p>

* * *

><p>Bruce made his way to his lab the moment he woke up. He hadn't seen much of the others, which was fine by him. He was used to being by himself.<br>Except, this time, she was there. Darcy.  
>"Good morning." She stated, waving at him from where she was leaning on one of the counters.<br>"You can't have drinks or food in here." Bruce automatically replied, motioning to what he presumed was coffee.

"You have your tea." Darcy pointed out.  
>"I am also the Plant Giant." Bruce responded in a dry tone, going over to take Darcy's coffee from her.<p>

"hey! I need that to live!" Darcy cried out.

"Then go drink it somewhere else." Bruce stated with a frown.  
>"Here, I'll finish it." Darcy stated, taking her coffee back from him.<p>

"What do I owe the pleasure to anyways?" Bruce asked her, confused as to why she was there. They had only talked once, and that was last night.  
>"I was bored and Jane is at a meeting that I cannot attend. The nerve!" Darcy huffed, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.<p>

"Indeed, why don't you go bother Tony, he usually needs a go tazering every once in a while." Bruce muttered, putting on his lab coat.  
>"Because...I want to ask you about last night." Darcy stated, sitting back behind the counter and staring at Bruce.<br>"I do not know you Darcy why do you think I will talk to you about last night?" Bruce stated with a raised eyebrow. He was a private person, he didn't even like talking about things with himself.

"Because of that reason, we are not that close and it is easier to vent out with someone you don't see often." Darcy explained, grinning brightly.  
>Bruce sighed but before he could respond to her statement, the alarm went off.<br>His phone was buzzing like crazy.

"Do not mess with anything in here." Bruce sternly ordered Darcy, before rushing out of the lab.

Darcy pouted because now she had no one to bother at all.  
>Still, she was not only curious but worried over the Plant Giant. True she didn't know him, she didn't know anyone but Jane, Eric, and a little bit of Thor. Bruce was the more approachable of all the Avengers. Besides, she saw the face he had last night. It was full of rage, fear, sadness, pain. She hadn't mentioned it to anyone. She shook her head and left the lab, wondering if Jane was out of her meeting...<p>

* * *

><p>The Hulk wasn't happy about being bothered. It was the same thing that he felt, except Hulk will get his peace and solitude and destroy whatever stands in his way of his goal.<p>

Bruce rolled out of the way of a flying car. He was pretty sure that it was Loki, deciding to have some fun with them. There was a huge red hydra making its way down the street, definitely one of Loki's better spells. He could hear the others through his ear piece.  
>"If it is just like a Greek hydra, don't cut its head off!" Coulson snapped at them.<br>Bruce looked around from the corner he was hiding behind to see three more heads sprouting from the hydra, that was now an orange color.

"You must cauterize the wound." Bruce snapped the moment he saw Thor destroy one of the heads again, causing another to sprout out.  
>"You heard the Doctor, Tony!" Natasha hissed into their ears.<br>Bruce ran from his hiding spot closer to the hydra, getting ready to Hulk out. He could help keep the hydra from moving and thrashing too much.

Except, he was stalled by a sudden energy wave slamming him against one of the cars.  
>He hissed at the searing pain but it quickly numbed out as his mind became splotchy. It was Hulk's turn.<p>

Hulk hurt. Hulk angry.  
>His green eyes locked unto the green clad human, smirking at him.<br>Human hurt Hulk. Hulk growled and rushed at the human, before it vanished from sight.

"Hulk! The hydra!"

Hulk whirled around and saw the huge animal. Hulk was confused, never seen anything like it.  
>Hulk had to help Iron Man. Too many heads. Hulk strong.<p>

Hulk rushed straight on towards the hydra, feeling the dripping acid as its mouth tried sinking into his arm. It stung the Hulk. Hulk did not like.  
>In the back of his mind, Bruce kept the idea of defeating the Hydra in order to keep the Hulk on task.<p>

Hulk could hear the other humans. Their soft voices felt loud to the Hulk. They screamed a lot.  
>Hulk also heard the laughter of the green clad human. He hurt people and destroy things.<br>That is wrong. Hulk wants peace.

The Hydra hulk. The Hydra. The Hydra.  
>The mantra is on repeat and Hulk's attention focused on that, but he heard something to his right.<br>Hulk heard crying.

He pushed away from the Hydra and looked around.  
>Behind a couple of destroyed cars, there was a little girl. She was far off that she had been save so far, but for how long.<p>

A sudden slap of Hydra's tail had Hulk slamming against one of the buildings.  
>Hulk snarled and jumped back up, eyes immediately narrowing on the Hydra and its distance from the little girl.<p>

She reminds them of someone. Bruce can't figure it out at the moment. Hulk trusts Bruce more now. A little girl.  
>They saw the hydra's huge claw. They didn't think, they ran. They slammed into the Hydra, before going back and pulling away all of the cars. They can see the little girl, stuck in between the cars. They remember sands and blue skies.<p>

They don't hear the others. They just stare into the little girl's bright blue eyes. Her eyes lose their fear and instead, she reaches up for them.  
>They reached down for her, but a sting on their neck and the awe in the little girl's eyes is the last thing they recognize before it all goes black.<p>

They both fall into a deep darkness.

* * *

><p>Bruce stared into the mirror again. He could see Hulk staring back at him.<p>

"They thought we were going to hurt her."  
>"Hulk help."<br>Bruce sat down in front of the mirror.

"You did good."  
>"Hulk wants freedom."<br>Bruce stared into Hulk's green eyes.

"I do too."  
>"Leave."<br>Bruce wanted the same thing as Hulk did. Peace. Love. Freedom. Understanding.

"We can't, You help people."  
>"Hulk angry."<br>Everything faded to darkness.

* * *

><p>Bruce had yet to get used to waking up after being drugged.<br>"You are finally awake Dr. Banner."  
>Bruce turned his head to look at Coulson, who was standing by his bed.<p>

"How long was I drugged for?" Bruce asked, slowly getting up, wincing as his body protested just the slightest bit. The Hydra acid was some real stuff.  
>"A day. We apologize for using more than usual we just couldn't take the risk." Coulson reported.<br>Bruce waved the apology off because it wasn't really an apology. They did their job and they would do whatever that entailed.

"Are you here to debrief me I take it." Bruce asked, taking off the medical equipment from his arms and chest.  
>"No, that can wait." Coulson stated, before sighing and shaking his head.<br>"You did good today Banner." Coulson gave him a crooked smile, before walking out of the room.

"Hey, you are awake! Guess what I brought you!"  
>"Oh no, not you again." Bruce groaned as Darcy bounced into his room, balloons trailing along with her.<p>

"Don't worry I'm too cheap to get you anything, but this are from your little admirer. She was really sweet too." Darcy stated as she went over to place down the balloons and the teddy bear.  
>"My little admirer?" Bruce asked, picking the bear up.<p>

"She wanted to come see you but they wouldn't let her in. She saw me and thought being the beautiful woman that I am, that I would be her hero and bring the stuff to you. The mom was also really thankful." Darcy chirped a little too happy for Bruce's taste at the moment. It was probably because of all the coffee she had earlier in the day.

"I take it you are here because Jane is preoccupied with something else?" Bruce asked with a raised eyebrow.  
>"No offence, but she is my boss, so yeah, that is why I am here." Darcy shrugged sheepishly.<p>

"Thank you, at least someone visited me...besides Agent Coulson." Bruce sighed, throwing his legs over the bed and getting ready to leave the room.  
>"I am sure some of the avengers came by to visit you, except you were out so you couldn't have noticed." Darcy pointed out. Bruce shot her a look but she just stuck her tongue out at him.<p>

"I usually don't get badly injured, thankfully, it takes a lot for the injuries that Hulk sustains to pass into my normal body. There haven't been a need for them to come by and check on me, when I was only sleeping the Hulk off." Bruce shrugged, trying to bypass that he really wished someone would care enough. Darcy frowned as she looked at Bruce.

"You should just walk around without a shirt." Darcy quipped, trying to get Bruce to lighten up a bit.  
>"With all the scars and bruises? Besides, I am too old. Steve Rogers, now he is the one to go around without a shirt on." Bruce stated, grabbing his shirt and putting it on.<p>

"Oohh, you actually checked Steve Rogers out, eh?" Darcy grinned while Bruce just flushed the slightest bit and glared at her. She smirked.  
>"Take the balloons." Bruce said as he picked up the teddy bear and walked out of the room.<p>

"Hey! I already work for one scientist!" Darcy stated, rushing after Bruce.  
>"You don't do it for the work." Bruce stated, glancing at her. Darcy frowned before smiling.<br>"Yeah, you got me there."

* * *

><p>Darcy had ran off eagerly the moment that she received a text from Jane.<br>He slipped into his room and avoided hearing the news, watching them, or looking at newspapers. He didn't have to read it to know they were portraying him as a monster. He was a monster, but he wasn't horrible. They weren't horrible. Were they? Was he really that bad?  
>Bruce shook his head and felt really tired. He had just slept for a whole day, but he was still so tired.<p>

* * *

><p>It was early morning the next day, Bruce found himself completely awake looking at his ceiling. He was antisocial. He had always been antisocial, but was he really antisocial now. He didn't see anyone lately. He honestly had not interacted with the others much.<p>

He frowned and sat up, deciding he need some fresh air.  
>After getting ready he rushed out of the house and towards the park the house was next to. It was nice to have running routes right next to the house. It was refreshing to have open air.<br>Bruce took a deep breath, before slowly letting it out.

Just like most things in his life, the run didn't turn out like how he expected it to.  
>The moment he had reached the farthest section of the running trail, his phone started beeping.<br>"Yes?"

"Where are you?"  
>"I thought S.H.I.E.L.D. had us all bugged?" Bruce replied as he caught his breath.<br>"We do, it was just for courtesy sake."  
>"I am in the park, am I needed for something?" Bruce asked, his breath finally falling back into its normal pace.<p>

"You have been gone for a while."  
>Bruce frowned and checked his phone, realizing that yes, he had been gone for a while now. He forgot had nice running was and it allowed him some peace of mind at times.<p>

"I am fine, I shall be heading back now."  
>"Good."<br>With that Coulson hung up. Bruce was touched that Coulson had called to check up on him. It was just the agent's way of showing that he cared while still doing his job.

Bruce shook his head and made his way back. It was right as he made his way out into the more public part of the park, that the run turned away from the unexpected.  
>There was the little girl he had saved, her blond hair was in a braid and she was whining at her mother for something. The moment that Bruce stopped when he recognized her, she saw him and immediately pointed at him.<br>Bruce wondered how she knew that he was the guy that had saved her. However, with the high dose of the tranquilizer than he probably reverted back immediately.

"It's him!" she laughed and ran over to him immediately tackling him and hugging his legs.  
>"Marcy! Get back here!" her mom ran after her, apologizing about her daughter's antic.<br>"It is alright ma'am." Bruce smiled softly, gently pushing the girl away.

"Thank you so much! you saved me! you were huge and green!" Marcy giggled, eyes shining brightly. Bruce smiled at the little girl's innocence.  
>"She is right, we are so thankful for what you did. You saved her. We can never thank you enough." Marcy's mom smiled at him and he didn't know what to respond to that.<p>

Hulk was never thanked for anything. He was shot down, like an animal, to be kept hidden, contained, someone who destroyed things. What do you respond to such a thing?  
>"You don't have to thank me, I just did what was right." Bruce shrugged.<p>

"Come get ice cream with us!" Marcy cried out, attaching herself to Bruce once again.  
>Bruce laughed merrily something he hadn't done in a long while.<br>He shouldn't. He had to say no, he had to...but he instead said yes.

He sat down on a bench with Marcy and her mother. Marcy prattled on and on, and Bruce saw the love and adoration that the mother bestowed upon her daughter. Marcy was the world to her. It was amazing and so beautiful to see such a thing.  
>He remembered, barely, his own mother watching him with the same devotion. His heart tugged and his head hurt slightly as he tried to think back of his mother. He decided to not think about it, and instead focused on the little girl.<p>

An hour later, he said his good byes and promised to keep in touch and to keep himself safe.  
>He walked into the house and into his room, only to have it be time for the Avengers to Assemble.<p>

* * *

><p>He doesn't understand why there has to be villains trying to take over the world and hurting people. Bruce tended to wish for the villains they faced to see the wrong of their ways and not go out and try to control everyone. He has heard Thor talk about his brother sometimes and Bruce wondered if Loki ever thinks about how many people he has placed in the hospital...<p>

Loki has his angry snarl and Bruce can't imagine him looking any other way. He remembers many of Thor's stories in which Loki laughs, cries, and jokes around. Bruce has only seen that awful snarl, sometimes Loki would have his evil mischivous smirk.  
>In a blink of an eye, Loki was gone but a sudden explosion caused them all to take cover.<p>

Debris began falling all over the streets.  
>"We have to stop the fire before it hits the gas pipes!" Tony cried out to them, already rushing over to put the fire out by breaking the fire hydrant.<p>

"Where did my brother go?" Thor cried out, looking around.  
>"We must make sure people are alright!" Steve interjected.<br>Bruce could hear them and instead of answering he rushed down the street. Thor was helping Iron Man, and by the look of the clouds, Thor was using his hammer to help extinguish the fire.

Natasha's voice could be heard through the intercom, helping a number of people away from the area.  
>A sudden crying out alerted them that something was wrong.<p>

"Tony?" Steve's voice rang out just as Bruce was turning back around to see what was happening. Iron Man was sprawled on top of a car, suit charred and out of service.

"Doom!" Bruce cried out just as he jumped from a bolt of lightning that was shot his way.  
>"They are working together." Clint hissed angrily and Bruce could hear him on the move, avoiding being hit by presumably a DoomBot or Loki.<p>

"This isn't the first time they do it, it shouldn't come as a surprise to us." Bruce said through their intercom, rushing over to check on Stark.  
>"Tony?"<p>

"I felt like i was hit by lightning and survived." Tony grumbled out, face plate disengaging so Bruce could see his face.  
>"How much longer before your suit recharges?" Bruce asked, quickly helping Tony up.<p>

"It should have come back automatically but the electricity probably hit a wire and made the reboot slow down." Tony scoffed angrily as he stumbled along with Bruce.  
>"Here, stay here." Bruce muttered to Tony.<p>

"You haven't hulked out yet." Tony stated, groaning as he leaned against the wall of the alleyway.  
>"No need to yet." Bruce said, before running out to help the others, only to be stopped by Loki.<p>

"Do not think the Hulk should be let out right now." Loki grinned but Bruce just stood his ground. He kept his emotions in check, keeping his heart rate down. He was able to keep calm so far but for some reason Loki just caused his heart to speed up slightly.

"What exactly do you want?" Bruce asked, because he was curious, one of his many faults.  
>"World domination not enough? Seeing you all in pain? Enjoying the screams? All that not good enough?" Loki laughed darkly but Bruce did not break.<br>"But why?" Bruce asked, because in the end, that was really what it came down to. Why?

"The doctor trying to analyze me?" Loki laughed, before his attention diverted to behind Bruce.  
>Bruce felt his heart speed up but before Bruce left Hulk out, Loki slammed him up against the wall, magic pushing him completely into the wall. His breathing was labored and his body was not responding. Hulk was fighting against Loki's magic that for some reason was slowing his changing process. Bruce could feel every part of his muscle begin to grow, skin stretching.<p>

His eyes were connected to Loki's, unable to move away, the pressure intensifying.

It all came crashing down as Loki was tackled down by Thor. Bruce gasped out for air, before Hulk emerged snarling in anger.  
>Bruce lost all consciousness, the last thing he remembers is hoping that Hulk didn't hurt anyone.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you ready for a bath?"<br>He looked up and smiled, his T-rex clutched tightly in his arms.

She was beautiful.

"Then you have to go bed. No waiting for daddy tonight." She cooed at him, picking him up and taking him to the bathroom.  
>Except the scene changed and suddenly, he was being pushed under the table. He sees them arguing. He doesn't want to see anymore. He knows what happens.<p>

He's seen it before.

Please.

* * *

><p>Bruce woke up with a gasp, heart accelerating. It takes a couple of minutes to get his bearing and his heart under control. He is once again, in the same old hospital room. This time, he is definitely a lot more sore than usual. He winced as he sat up, glancing around at the bare room. This was pretty much his designated room now.<p>

"Bruce, are you well?" Darcy was walking in, tailed by Coulson.  
>Before Bruce could respond Clint was walking along with Natasha.<p>

"I am sore but alive." Bruce shrugged, wincing when it caused his muscles to tightened.  
>"Hulk went nuts, and destroyed a good chunk of the city." Clint blurted out causing Bruce to wince and just stare down at his hands.<p>

"He was not happy with Loki at all. I do believe it was the first time in a while that Loki found himself actually panicking." Natasha added, hands on her hips, a smirk on her lips.  
>Bruce couldn't remember anything yet...but he knew that as the day progressed he would get flashes of what happened.<p>

"Did I...?" Bruce trailed off, unsure of how to ask...actually...unsure of what he was asking...  
>"The street was destroyed but no one was hurt." Coulson spoke, voice softer than usual.<p>

"Tony is still in bed, being watched over by Steve. Jane is with Thor, trying to get him to stop moping about his brother." Darcy added with a smile.  
>Bruce nodded getting ready to get up from the bed, but was stopped by the others.<p>

"it be best if you stay here a bit longer." Coulson stated, raising his hand and stopping him from getting up.  
>"I am fine though." Bruce stated with a frown but the others would have none of it. Bruce frowned but settled back down on the bed.<p>

He wondered what exactly had Hulk done? He wasn't sure if it was better to not know or to know...

* * *

><p>Bruce saw the way that Thor looked at him, with guilt. Bruce wanted to tell him that there was nothing to be guilty about. What was there to be guilty of? Thor did what he had to do to stop the Hulk, and Bruce had heard that Thor used his hammer on Hulk...and one had to do what one had to do. It explained why Bruce was tired and sore.<p>

Darcy would flutter around him and he could see the way her eyes would linger on Jane. He didn't ask her about it. it was not his business.  
>He wanted out of the mansion and fresh air, so he grabbed a sweatshirt and an umbrella, before hitting the outside world.<p>

He listened to the rain drops hitting his umbrella. He took the bus into town, looking around the stores. He caught glimpses of the destruction and its quick restoration that the government paid for. It amazed Bruce how fast the government could have the streets up and about again.  
>He shook his head and kept walking, figuring that having some nice hot tea or chocolate. It would be nice. He made his way to a nice little coffee place, slipping in and picking a table by the windows to watch people. It was nice to be out in the world and not locked in the mansion. Of course, he never was the one to be out and about even when he was still just Bruce Banner.<p>

"Hello, it's pouring outside isn't it?" the person at the counter, Josh, asked him.  
>"Yeah, it has been raining for a while, hasn't it?" Bruce answered, since he had only seen it on the news that it was raining constantly.<p>

"What can you do about it." the barista shrugged, before taking Bruce's order.  
>Bruce nodded and ordered a darjeeling tea. He awkwardly stood there and waited for his tea. It was the story of his life, awkwardness. Once he had his tea, he made his way back to his little table. Except, he had company.<p>

"Bruce Banner, hope you don't mind me sitting with you?"

"Loki." Bruce muttered, sliding into his seat. Bruce scrutinized Loki, who wore a button down navy blue shirt and dark green pants. He definitely looked the part of an important business man. Bruce never had that look, he was always had the rugged and lazy reserved scientist look.

"what are you doing here?" Bruce asked, taking a sip of his tea.  
>"I am sure you have been told about our recent fight." Loki started, long fingers wrapping his cup of what Bruce presumed was coffee.<p>

"Only that I gave you something to actually worry about." Bruce said, a flitting smirk touching his lips.  
>"Yes, about that-"<br>"Are you here to threaten me or something?" Bruce cut Loki off, much to the other's annoyance.

"You have peaked my curiosity." Loki scoffed.  
>"yes well, i tend to do that to people, join the club." bruce grumbled, staring down at his cup of tea.<p>

"I am not like other people." Loki hissed, affronted that Bruce would put him on the same level as the rest of Midgard.  
>"People have treated me as an animal, monster, used for war, to be put down...I highly doubt that your view of me is any different than any of those." bruce snapped, finding his mood taking a dark turn...<p>

After a couple of minutes of silence Bruce looked up. Loki was looking at him, just looking at him. There was no evil smirk or angry snarl. There was just contemplation.

"You saved that little girl." Loki stated, head tilted to the side as he looked at bruce with curiosity.  
>"Yes, I did. From the Hydra that you conjured up." bruce pointed out, but Loki waved that off.<p>

"I've seen you interact with children before." Loki went on, still staring at Bruce, making him start to squirm. He tried his best to keep control of his heart, not wanting for the Hulk to appear. Except, he felt it...he felt the anger by being around Loki. The Hulk related Loki with pain and therefore automatically made Hulk angry and want to attack. Bruce was trying to keep himself in control.

"You are trying right now to not change." Loki said and Bruce could hear the interest and curiosity. He hated it. He was not an animal. No one saw that. He took a deep breath and took another sip of his tea.  
>"Why?"<p>

"Why what?" Bruce asked, frowning in confusion as to what the other was getting at.  
>"Why are you the way you are?" Loki asked.<p>

"It doesn't matter now, it matters what actions I do in the present and in the future." Bruce muttered.  
>"Really? Are you one of those thinkers then? Live in the present forget all about the past, everything is ok now?" Loki laughed leaning back on his chair.<p>

"Of course not, your past obviously shapes you. The past can be very much tangible no matter how long it has been since something occurred. However, you are still responsible and held accountable for your actions." Bruce stated strongly.

"But are they the only ones responsible? Why aren't those that made the person that way responsible either?" Loki inquired, unable to keep his eyes from Bruce's face.

It was fascinating to see the other's eyes light up with a fierceness that he didn't have earlier. His facial expressions become stronger and even his body posture is relaxed.  
>"There are others that are responsible as to what they did to the person, let us say a child, however, the child the moment they become an adult and can see society around them, they can learn from them, and make their own decisions...therefore, they are held accountable for their decisions." Bruce argued, pulled into the conversation, forgetting that he was with Loki, forgetting that he was the awkward moody doctor.<p>

"So that means that you don't date people like me?" Loki asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his lips.  
>That startled Bruce, causing him to look up at Loki, eyes wide with surprise. Had? Wait...what?<p>

Bruce wasn't sure if he heard correctly. He felt his heard begin to speed up and his cheeks felt slightly warmer.  
>Before he could respond, his phone rang. He was being tracked, again.<p>

He quickly picked up his phone and answered it. Bruce saw the annoyance on Loki's face and for some reason, that amused him.  
>"We have a meeting. Come back now."<br>That was all that Coulson said before hanging up.

"I take it you have to go." Loki drawled, brows furrowed. Bruce just nodded and stood up.  
>"I...yes, I need to head back. It was...nice..." Bruce muttered, sheepishly.<p>

"Do you wish to do this again?" Loki asked, but it was in a hesitant tone.  
>Bruce had to stop and look at Loki, to make sure that he had heard right. He wasn't sure that he wasn't hallucinating it all. Loki actually fidgeting under the other's stare, already beginning to open his mouth and deny it...<p>

"I'll give you my number." Bruce responded causing Loki to grin and pull out his phone.  
>"508-546-8555. Hoping to not see you destroying anything." Bruce smiled softly, before rushing out of the coffee to make his way back for the meeting.<p>

Loki saved the number to his phone, grinning widely the whole time.  
>He finished his coffee before disappearing, looking forward to his next meeting with the famous Bruce Banner.<p>

* * *

><p>Bruce arrived at the mansion in record time, figuring they would be having the meeting there since Coulson did not specify the location.<p>

He changed into dry clothes before heading to the meeting room. Before he walked into the conference room, he felt his phone vibrate.

_-Lunch next week?-_  
>Bruce found himself smiling as he responded with a <em>-yes-<em>

It was something to look forward to.


End file.
